nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Henry Tegues
My 2nd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Charles Henry Tegues born 14 August 1857 in Bar End, Chilcomb, Hampshire to brewer's labourer [[William Teagues|'William Teagues']] and [[Ann Singleton|'Ann Singleton']]. 19 August 1857 - His birth was registered by his father [[William Tegg|'William Tegg']]. He was the youngest of the three children. Charles was born the same year as Robert Baden-Powell (founder of the Scouting movement). 7 April 1861 - He lived in Surry Bank House, Chilcomb (near Petersfield Road Toll Gate). Living in the household of his father William Teagues aged 39, Ag Lab of Romsey, with mother Ann aged 39, of Soberton and Nurse Child Ellen Diddams aged 11, Scholar of Winchester. 2 April 1871 - Charles Henry lived in Middle Brooks Tenement, St Maurice, Winchester, he was a Scholar. Living in the household of his father William Teagues aged 49, Ag Lab of Lee, with mother Ann aged 49, Laundress of Soberton and boarder David White aged 15, Farm Servant Unemployed of Heckfield. 1876 - Charles Henry married Mary Jane Kneller in Winchester District. Aged 19. They had one son and three daughters, named William Robert, Florence Mary, Bessie and Charlotte Ann. 20 June 1877 - His daughter, Florence Mary, was born in Upper Brook Street, Winchester, Hampshire. His occupation was Railway Porter at this time. Aged 19 1879 - His son, Charles William Tegues, was born in Winchester District. 20 March 1880 - His son, William Robert, was born in Battersea, Surrey. Aged 22 23 May 1880 - He lived in 47, Haines Street, Battersea. His occupation was Brakesman. 1881 - His occupation was Brakesman. 8 March 1882 - His daughter, Bessie, was born in Battersea, Surrey. Aged 24 26 March 1882 - He lived in 50, Stockdale Road, Battersea. His occupation was Brakesman. 5 July 1885 - His daughter, Charlotte Ann, was born in Southampton, Hampshire. Aged 27 24 July 1885 - His daughter, Charlotte Ann, was baptised in Christ Church, Southampton. First quarter of 1890 - Charles' wife Mary Jane died aged 37 in Southampton District. Aged 33 5 April 1891 - He lived in 151, Radcliffe Road, Southampton. Charles was a Widower Railway Guard. Living with him: son Wm R Tegues aged 11, Scholar of Winchester, daughter Bessie aged 9, Scholar of Battersea, daughter charlotte aged 5, Scholar of Southampton and boarder Kate Effemy aged 18, Housekeeper of Romsey. 30 August 1891 - Charles Henry later married [[Kate Effemy|'Kate Effemy'.]] They were married in a non-religious ceremony in The Register Office, Southampton by J H Rowland, Registrar, and witnessed by Alfred Eade and Thomasina Eade. He lived in 151 Radcliffe Road at this time, his occupation was Railway Guard. 15 September 1893 - His daughter, Gladys Lilian M, was born in Southampton, Hampshire. Aged 36 23 February 1896 - His daughter, [[Dorothy Kate Tegues|'Dorothy Kate']] (my Great Grandmother), was born in Southampton, Hampshire. Aged 38 1898 - His daughter, Mabel Edith M, was born in Southampton, Hampshire. Aged 41 3 March 1898 - His granddaughter, Bessie Tegues (daughter of Florence), was born in Southampton District. 31 March 1901 - He lived in 71, Radcliffe Road, St Mary, Southampton. Charles was a was Railway Guard. Living with him: wife Kate aged 28, of Romsey, son William aged 21, Engine Cleaner of Battersea, daughter Lillian aged 7, of Southampton, daughter Dorothy aged 5, of Southampton, daughter Mable aged 3, of Southampton and granddaughter Daisy aged 3, of Southampton. 1903 - His daughter, Bessie Tegues, married John William Dullea in Southampton District. 3 June 1903 - The alehouse licence for "Marquis of Lorne", Wickham Street was transferred from John James Palmer to Charles Henry Tegues. 3 August 1904 - His daughter, Florence Mary Tegues, married John Burgess in St Martin, Kensal Rise. 25 March 1905 - His grandson, John Stanley Burgess (son of Florence), was born in Willesden, London. 1906 - His granddaughter, Emily Florence Burgess (daughter of Florence), was born in Willesden, London. 1907 - He lived in 115, High Street, Southampton. His occupation was Beer Retailer. 16 June 1909 - His grandson, Maurice James Burgess (son of Florence), was born in Willesden, London. 16 October 1909 - His daughter, Charlotte Ann Tegues, married William Skilton Saunders in Kensal Rise St Martin, England. 1910 - His son, William Robert Tegues, married Flora White in Southampton District. 12 January 1911 - His granddaughter, Emily Beryl Saunders (daughter of Charlotte), was born in Paddington District. 1911 - He lived in 5 Vincents Walk, Southampton. His occupation was Licenced Victualler. 13 January 1912 - His grandson, Herbert Dullea (son of Bessie), was born in Southampton District. 5 February 1912 - His grandson, Cecil George Burgess (son of Florence), was born in Brentford District. 24 April 1912 - His grandson, William Cyril Saunders (son of Charlotte), was born in Paddington District. 16 July 1912 - His grandson, Charles William Tegues (son of William Robert), was born in South Stoneham District. Between 1912 and 1913 - He lived in 5 Vincents Walk, Southampton. His occupation was Beer Retailer. 1914 - His granddaughter, Dorothy Phyllis Rosamond Burgess (daughter of Florence), was born in Brentford District. 25 September 1914 - His granddaughter, Dorothy Kathleen Dullea (daughter of Bessie), was born in Southampton District. Between 1916 and 1917 - He lived in 5 Vincents Walk, Southampton. His occupation was Beer Retailer. Last quarter of 1918 - He died aged 61 in Southampton District. Tegues, Charles Henry Birth 1857.jpg|Birth Certificate - Crown Copyright Tegues, Charles Henry & Kate Effemy Marriage 1891.jpg|Marriage Certificate - Crown Copyright Tegues, Charles Henry.jpg